<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hawk Moth: A Retrospective by AKA (TyeDyeBoogers)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643821">Hawk Moth: A Retrospective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyeDyeBoogers/pseuds/AKA'>AKA (TyeDyeBoogers)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hawk Moth: The Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, God bless Nathalie, Humanize Gabriel 2020, I am gabenath trash, I am not even going to try to pretend that this is an appropriate situation, In this story Emilie is not a nice person, Make Gabriel a better parent 2020, Medium violence, OH GOD WHAT IS THIS, Still a bad parent Gabriel Agreste, Strong Language, This is not what I intended, Why Did I Write This?, how do i even tag, i am trash, mature themes, rated up because I don't want to have rated it too leniently</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyeDyeBoogers/pseuds/AKA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has always loved her, from the first time she smirked at him, to moment she put herself at risk to help him, and beyond. Take a look at their path, and find out what made Hawk Moth, and watch these idiots fall in love and be stupid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emilie Agreste &amp; Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth &amp; Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hawk Moth: The Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hawk Moth ruminates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was initially supposed to be a Scandal inspired relationship for Gabriel and Nathalie, then I started writing and these two idiots happened, so it's only mildly cheating on their part, like emotional cheating, so if that ain't your cup don't read this. Also this story is strongly against Emilie Agreste, so if you don't think there isn't something super shady about this chick who used a broken Miraculous to the point of a coma then... Well any way. No beta because I live life dangerously.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was there, always, underlying his thoughts. That feeling, the hum he felt to the bone in her proximity. Every time she entered a room, even if his back was turned, he could feel it, like the air became electric and his fingers tingled wishing to touch her. He rarely dared indulge the desire unless they were truly alone, he didn't trust himself not to give it away. Give them away. </p><p>It was so much easier with the miraculous, because while using them they weren't Gabriel and Nathalie but Hawkmoth and Mayura. Hawkmoth and Mayura didn't have the boundaries, they could forget and just for a few moments be together. </p><p>He hated it too. Hated seeing what the broken peacock did to her. He hated watching her grow weaker with every use. He was furious when she first defied him and used it. But she was so stubborn, so there was no stopping her. She'd always believed in him, such unshakable faith.</p><p>He loved her for it. </p><p>God. He loved her so much. He loved everything about her: the red in her hair, the blue of her eyes, the softness of her skin, and the little sounds she makes in her sleep. He loved her devotion and competence, how she always smelled of roses and bergamot, and her unwavering loyalty. </p><p>Ironic? Yes. </p><p>He was still married, married to a dead woman. Emilie, though not technically dead, but still dead in every other way. Her body laid in a Snow White coffin awaiting his success to bring her back. Bring her back because he promised her, he made a promise to a dying woman and Gabriel Agreste keeps his promises. </p><p>He never wanted to be a super villain, not even a superhero. He never wanted to control the miraculous. In fact, in that last year he wanted nothing more than to divorce Emilie. He was going but she succumbed to the broken miraculous and refused him. He would have proceeded after but she wasn't legally dead and she hasn't been gone long enough to be legally dead. And there was Adrien. </p><p>How do you tell your son that his parents never loved each other. That it was a strategic alliance and nothing more. How do you explain that his mother broke the promise first. How do you explain that love, real love sneaks up on you like a bad hangover  and you quite literally have to get smacked on the face to see it. No, it's not at first sight and will often surprise you. He supposed that he could've cared for Emilie with time maybe even love her. Then came Nathalie.</p><p>Two years after he and Emilie had been married and little Adrien on the way, obligation fulfilled, the Gabriel brand was expanding rapidly and gaining popularity. Gabriel found that he needed an assistant. </p><p>There were many applicants, some good, some greedy, or desperate to get into the business of fashion, or simply lecherous. Then she walked in. Nathalie with her red streak and classic pant suit, experience and qualifications, and so collected. Emilie burst  into the room complaining about her nausea, in some ridiculous ploy for attention or just to get back at Gabriel for some stupid thing, but Nathalie calmly reached into her bag and produced a small bottle of oil offering it to Emelie, at the blonde's insistence she rubbed it on Emilie's wrists. The blonde sighed breathing deep without gagging almost immediately. The scent of peppermint tickled his nose and she was hired. </p><p>Nathalie became his assistant and she always went above and beyond. That was probably the start. She never minded baby Adrien oftentimes he would come back into his office to find Nathalie working with the little child calmly in her lap, or chasing the giggling toddler around her desk.  Even feeding or doing other things for the boy. The tenderness of the way she treated the boy even when it wasn't her job touched his heart. The way that she was there when the boy's own mother was not. Once he started falling he couldn't stop. </p><p>She was always beautiful and he realized it more and more. He was drawn to her despite the fact that was married. He knew it was wrong, he made a promise to Emilie but he wanted Nathalie. God, he knew it was wrong. He wrestled it down, grabbed the feelings and shoved them as far down as they would go. </p><p>Then he came back from a business trip to find the house empty well mostly, little Adrien and Nathalie gone out, but as he headed toward his room, because he desired nothing so much as a hot shower, he heard something. Moaning. He hastened his steps to the door. He found out that day that Emilie did not hold promises made in the same regard as he did.  </p><p>Then, when Emilie was away "filming" her movie, Adrien got sick. It was bad and he didn't know what to do, Nathalie was there and she helped both him and his son, no questions. After the boy's fever broke the passed out in exhausted sleep. Waking to find themselves curled together, his heart was already hers, irrevocably.  </p><p>Then the dam broke. All the feeling he'd pushed down spilled out and god it was wrong and he was her boss but she kissed him back, whispered yes into his ear, and he was gone. A complete goner. </p><p>They kept it secret for a time. Both content with that, merely happy to see each other every day. Then Emilie started getting sick. The way that she treated him, it irked, he hated the feeling of being with her. He said screw it, the publicity won't kill the company's reputation, and asked for a divorce. Emilie denied him. He called doctors but they couldn't tell what was wrong with her. Finally, she confided in him what was wrong and made him promise to bring her back, magically cursing him. Then she was gone. And he became Hawkmoth because of the promise and because Nathalie asked. </p><p>He made the choice to become the villain, and if he could stop, he would. But the world isn't fair, right and wrong are a lot more complicated than the fairy tales lead you to believe. Even so, she stayed there at his side, no matter what supporting him even in his reign of terror. He loved her even more if possible. Then she became Mayura for him. </p><p>His heart nearly broke, when he heard her voice in his mind as Mayura. She put herself in danger to protect him. He couldn't let her keep doing that, she'd do anything for him but he wouldn’t let her die. Anything but that. He was not going to let Adrien lose another person. </p><p>God, she was so stubborn, just like when she stood before him and stared him into letting Adrien go to school, she refused to let him go into battle alone. He told her the cost was too high. He pleaded with her to never pick the peacock miraculous up again, but she told that if he was in danger, she would do anything within her power to save him. </p><p>And god help the idiots, she took the broken miraculous up again and again. Even as it ate away at her, she protected him. Deep down he loved it because it meant that he could love her, free of the burdens of civilian life. When they were super villains, they were no longer Gabriel Agreste and his assistant. He would hold her close, closer than he dared as Gabriel. </p><p>He didn't care if it killed him, he would not lose Nathalie.</p><p>He loved every little thing about her, especially that stubbornness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hawk Moth reminisces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gabriel remembers Nathalie's job interview</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This turned into a writing exercise for me, so each of the following chapters is an expansion of one of the scenes from the first part. I hope y'all like them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel groaned and dropped his glasses to the desk to rub his face, full on trying to push all of the inadequacy away. None of these people were remotely qualified to be in any position at Gabriel. The last girl, yes girl because she acted like a 16 year old had spent the entire interview licking her lips at him. He shuddered and gagged a little. That is not how you get a job unless your prospective boss is a disgusting piece of shit. </p>
<p>Picking up his glasses and settling them back on his nose, he took a deep breath and called for the next applicant. </p>
<p>When she entered the room, tall and poised, he liked her immediately. Her pressed pant suit was sharp and well-fitted, she knew a bit about clothing? She approached the desk, with a purpose in her stride. After she handed him a copy of her resume, she stepped back and stood next to the chair.</p>
<p>Gabriel looked her over, she seemed to have confidence as shown through her actions and calm demeanor. She respected courtesy. She was well dressed. His eyes skated up to her hair and was that red? His eyebrow raised of its own volition. </p>
<p>"Sit," He said, turning his eyes down to the resume before him. A dual degree in fashion design and business marketing. Magna Cum Laude. Secretarial experience, clearly older than the other applicants. </p>
<p>"Why this job?" Gabriel, placed the paper down </p>
<p>"With my knowledge of both fashion and business, I know that my talents would be able to handle the growing business opportunities that Gabriel Brand will experience as it continues to grow in popularity."</p>
<p>"Why should I hire you?"</p>
<p>"Well, M. Agreste, I -" The woman's answer was cut off by the side door to the office slamming open.</p>
<p>"Gabey-bear~" Emilie called in a sickeningly sweet voice. Gabriel closed his eyes to hide the path of his eyes upward. Mlle. Sancœur turned her gaze on the petite blonde, already growing round the middle with the baby., but not much. "Gabey, I feel so awful. Make it better!" Emilie declared plopping on the edge of the desk and leaning over it, before Gabriel, crumpling papers and putting her pregnant stomach in full view. The effect was ruined when she gagged a little having to clap a hand to her mouth and breathe tiny breaths. </p>
<p>"If I may," Mlle Sancœur said, indicating her bag. Gabriel looked at her over the prone, swooning form of his wife, he nodded. Her dark head turned down as she dug quickly through her bag, coming back with a small roller bottle in her fingers. "Mme, Agreste, when my sister was feeling as you are this worked for her. Just rub a little of this on your wrists when you feel nauseous." she offered the bottle to the blonde. </p>
<p>Emilie looked at her, behind the fallen strands of her hair and flung her hand to the side right before Sancœur's face. The woman took it all in stride, uncapping the bottle and rubbing the ball across the skin there. At the heat of her skin the sharp clean scent of peppermint permeated the air. Emilie took a breath and then another without gagging and she smiled, a small true smile. Mlle. Sancœur held out the bottle again and this time Emilie took it. </p>
<p>"Very well, Emilie, if you are feeling better for the moment then wait for me, I just need to finish up here." Emilie sighed and slid off the desk taking much of what was on top off with her.</p>
<p>Gabriel sighed deeply and leant down to retrieve the fallen papers and pens. Some of the things were too far to reach from his chair but just as he moved to get them, the papers were held out to him by the slender hand of Mlle. Sancœur. He froze half out of his seat, staring at the pages. </p>
<p>"That neckline is all wrong for that drape," She said, nodding at the papers. He took them, seeing that one of his designs was on top. His eyebrows shot up his gaze focused on her. Mlle. Sancœur moved her chin up minutely, and calmly received his scrutiny. </p>
<p>There had been something bothering him about that design that he had not been able to figure out, but the moment he looked at the neckline again he had seen it. She was right. </p>
<p>"You're hired," He said, dropping the papers to his desk and placing his hands over them. </p>
<p>"I-what?" She jumbled her words a bit, her mouth falling open just slightly. Clearly she had been expecting some other reaction. </p>
<p>"You are hired," Gabriel said again. "When can you start?" </p>
<p>"Right away, Sir." The smile that spread across her lips was bright and beautiful, it made her crystal blue eyes glitter, and Gabriel was struck by it. He looked away lest he have stars in his eyes, as he stood to shake her hand, strong and confident in his own and yet there was something to it that drew him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why the hell did I want to write a job interview, I hate job interviews. Anyway, if you feel like it let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hawk Moth remembers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scenes from Adrien's childhood, where idiots are falling in love.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a quiet morning. Gabriel had been holed up in his design room all morning leaving Nathalie alone to get much done and clear out the stack of papers in her desk and emails in her inbox. The bright sun was falling through the big windows making the room glow. Warm and soft. Nathalie caught herself staring off just lost in thought  in the soporific ambience of a hazy day multiple times that morning. </p><p>Now, the door to the atelier was not closed completely, which meant that is was clearly wide enough to let the tiny and now mobile baby Adrien into the room to begin exploring. Which is something that had been happening more and more often as the boy gained confidence in his crawling. </p><p>Nathalie had been neck deep in emails all morning, so thoroughly distracted that the little giggle that came from under her desk made her jump. She scooted back quickly to find the tow headed little boy cheerfully tugging at wires and trying to stick them in his mouth. </p><p>"Adrien!" she breathed and the little boy giggle and babbled some sounds at her, little hands flapping up and down still holding the wires. Abruptly, her screen went black. "Hey, little guy, want to come here?"</p><p>Adrien looked at her still burbling happy and only shook his little fists harder, apparently liking the feel of the wires. </p><p>Nathalie slid of out her seat, which was on wheels so it rolled away from her as she crawled under the desk to take careful hold of the boy and get his tight little fists off the dangerous wires before something bad happened. This, of course, made the boy wail. </p><p>"No, no, shh, it's okay" She pulled the now crying boy to her chest and bounced slightly up and down, her hand patting at the tiny back until the boy settled. At this point though, the boy was more content to lean up against her little hands clutching the fabric of her shirt. </p><p>Nathalie looked at the soft blond hair of the boy and then to the doors, which she noticed were open. She pulled her bottom lip under her teeth and wavered for a moment. She couldn’t hear any one calling for the boy, not Emilie or the nursemaid. </p><p>"Well, if they aren't looking perhaps you should just stay with me?" She asked the boy, cooing  and rubbing his back. Adrien rubbed his face into her shoulder. She just melted at that. "Yeah, you can just stay with me."</p><p>Nathalie looked back to her desk and saw the screen still of from the little boy.  She looked down at the tow head, and then shook her own. Picking up as much of the stack of paper as she could one handed she moved over to the filing cabinet and started filing the finished worked. </p><p>Which was exactly where Gabriel found them, twenty minutes later, when he emerged from his designing haze. He froze, staring at the sight of his dark hair assistant swaying slowly as the blond head of his son rest on her shoulder. </p><p>"Nathalie?" Gabriel asked, his voice quiet and perplexed. </p><p>"Oh, sir!" she turned at the sound, the move was too sharp and it jostle the boy too much  and he whined his little eyes pop open. She tried to slow back into the sway but the boy was awake now. Adrien twisted in her arms, he caught sight of his father who had moved closer, reaching out his little baby hands towards Gabriel. </p><p>Gratefully, Nathalie handed the boy to him, flashing a sheepish little smile. </p><p>Gabriel did not forget that sight in a long time. </p><p>It was soon joined by another, only a few months later. Adrien, it seemed liked exploring the house on hands and knees , and they couldn’t keep up with him on the childproofing it seemed. Often he would make it into the atelier.  </p><p>Nathalie would find the boy under her desk more often than not, which after the first two times was now childproofed as well. </p><p>Nathalie was catch the little boy and swing him up into her arms making him giggle, then she would set him down on her lap, where he would sit most of the time. Nathalie continued working, on emails, or scheduling whatever was needed but she would pause every few minutes to check on the boy. </p><p>She started singing to Adrien before long, little songs that Gabriel remembered from his own child, and others he didn't. The first time she had started singing, he was very confused and poked his head out from behind his door from his design room to see  Nathalie sitting at her desk, swaying from side to side clapping with Adrien's little hands to the joy of the little boy. </p><p>As the boy grew and became even slipperier as he was now running. </p><p>One such day, run into the room. Nathalie looking up at the movement because now the boy was big enough to be noticed. The toddler ran up to her desk. </p><p>"Natlie," Adrien said, his little arms reaching out toward her. "Up."</p><p>Smiling she picked the boy up and up and up, she lifted him high over her head as she could dropping him back down to her chest much to the boys delight sending the cheerful sound of giggling out the open door. </p><p>"Adrien?" Gabriel peered through the crack. Adrien, upon seeing his father squealed delightedly. Gabriel stalked playfully into the room, his hands reaching out as if to grab the boy. </p><p>"Noooo, Daddy, you can get me," He twisted in the way only small children can with both of his hands still on Nathalie's shoulders. "Natlie has me so you can't."</p><p>Gabriel stopped at that, pouting. The boy laughed. </p><p>"What if I don't have you?" Nathalie opened her arms making the boy drop down a few inches. Adrien shrieked and kicked his little feet.  Nathalie put him back on the ground and he took off, Gabriel making chase. They ran around the room, until Adrien ran back to try and hide behind Nathalie. The little boy clutched at her legs still laughing. </p><p>Gabriel paused for a moment, hesitating. Nathalie stood there smiling, her face glowing a side effect of Adrien and his infectious laughter, but in that moment Gabriel saw how beautiful she was. Her face bright cheeks lightly flushed, blue eyes sparkling like gems, and his heart thudded harder in his chest. Their eyes met and everything froze, like time had stopped. </p><p>Gabriel stalked forward, his eyes on Nathalie watching her eyes as her pupils dilated. His heart caught in his chest. Adrien was still behind her legs, peeking around to see where his father was. Gabriel reached out his hands, palms up and waiting. He looked at Nathalie, one eyebrow quirking in question.</p><p>Nathalie looked at him eyes inquisitive. Her eyebrows furrowed even as her lips still smiled. She placed her hands in his, and was pulled forward chest to chest. Did her breath just catch? And seconds later he led her into a spin, so they were both facing the boy. </p><p>Adrien shrieked and ran, in his little toddler steps. Gabriel went after him, pulling Nathalie along with their still clasped hands. </p><p>From there Adrien started growing more and time seeming to move too fast. Adrien would still find his way into the atelier though. </p><p>It was a rainy dreary day. Adrien, five years old, was stuck inside and he did want to read anymore. The governess had left and now he was alone again. So he wandered out of his room into the dreary and dim house. Over the railing he could see  the light from his father's office on. </p><p>Adrien slipped into the room to see only Nathalie working at her desk. Quietly he walked over to the woman, it wasn't until he tugged at her sleeve that she realized he was there. </p><p>Nathalie jumped, gaze shooting to the boy. </p><p>"Adrien," she said clapping a hand to her chest. He looked down sheepishly. </p><p>"Nathalie, could I..?" he trailed off, shrugging as though he didn't want anything other than to be around another person. </p><p>"Sure, Adrien," She pulled open one of her desk drawers and rummaged through it. "I think you left some crayons…. Ah ha!" she pulled out a pack of crayons triumphantly. She grabbed some plain paper, "do you want to draw?" </p><p>"Thank you," Adrien smiled at her and they settled back at her desk. Nathalie working and Adrien coloring. </p><p>Gabriel walked into the atelier carrying two cups of coffee, one for himself and the other for Nathalie. Gray rainy days are always drowsiness hazards. He was only slightly surprised to see his son in the room, the boy's presence more common than not any more. He walked over to place the coffee on her desk, as he neared the pair he realized that  Nathalie was holding a picture that Adrien had clearly drawn and colored in one hand as the other smoothed the sleeping boy's hair. Adrien was slumped on the desk head pillowed on his arms. </p><p>The picture Nathalie held was labeled: the tallest stick figure was Daddy, the smallest in the middle was Adrien, and the third and final stick figure was dark haired with a streak of red. It was Nathalie. </p><p>After that, the visits of Adrien to the office stopped. </p><p>Gabriel wasn't the only one who missed them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hawk Moth reminded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is not happy. Gabriel finds out that promises have been broken. Mature content in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entry way of the house was empty, echoing cavernously and so devoid of any living presence that the whole house felt hollowed out. Gabriel sighed, a weary sound. The driver placed his suitcase down on the marble floor with a clack and disappeared back out the door. The door as it shut pushed a little breeze into the room catching a piece of paper and sending it floating off the side table toward the floor. Gabriel stooped to pick up the note.</p><p>Sir, Adrien wished to play at the park and Mme. Agreste was feeling poorly, she asked if I would take the boy. We shall return by dinner time, your schedule has been cleared for the rest of the day following your successful trip to Japan. Your son would like to have dinner with you. </p><p>The short note written in Nathalie's elegant script was precise and to the point, much like the woman herself. He smiled at the thought of having dinner with Adrien, perhaps Nathalie could stay today and join them especially if Emilie were not feeling up to it. Gabriel pinched the paper between his fingers, folding it up to slide into his pocket as he climbed the stairs. The click of his shoes on the marble flooring brought a little smile to his face. Though the weariness from the flight weighed heavily on him again as he approached his bedroom. </p><p>"I could go for a nice hot shower," he muttered to himself. He stretched his neck to the side one hand rubbing along it to kneed at the shoulder. He made a tiny little moan, which was really more like a groan.  He reached out to grasp the door handle when he finally noticed the sounds, so lost was he in his own thoughts. Grunting and moaning. That sounded an awful lot like sex. He shut his eyes hard, and opened them slowly as he twisted the door handle and pushed it open. </p><p>There in the middle of the giant bed he barely shared with his wife, was said wife currently on another man, her face turned at the sound of the door, green eyes going wide mouth moving into a shocked 'o' shape, the man beneath her currently oblivious still thrusting away. </p><p>"When the cat is away the mice will play?" Gabriel asked scathingly. He dropped his chin to look over the rim of his glasses at the two caught in flagrante delicto. The other man jolted at the sound of Gabriel's voice and hastily ceased rolling over as Emilie shoved him away climbing off the bed, pulling the sheet about her in a desperate attempt at something, modesty? Hardly, and he didn't even care not that he hadn't seen all that before. The man on the bed recovered slightly and had covered himself with one of the pillows left scattered about. </p><p>"Gabriel, this is not what it looks like." Emilie pleaded. </p><p>"Really," The sarcasm dripped from the word. Gabriel looked at her dead in the eye, "So it doesn't look like I just caught my wife having sexual relations with another man? Good to know that my eyes have apparently stopped working." </p><p>"No-no, that's -- I mean, that isn't -" Emilie sputtered trying to find the words to get herself out of the hole growing by the second. </p><p>"Save yourself the trouble , my dear," the endearment sounded like a curse, making her flinch back at the venom in his voice. "Get yourself cleaned up and out of my sight." He turned to the man on the bed who was still just sitting there, like a fucking idiot, "You, get your ass out of my house." </p><p>"Gabe," Emilie pleaded reaching out to touch his arm, he jerked away at the contact. "Gabe, it's really not what it looks like…" </p><p>"What am I supposed to be seeing then, Emilie? My wife having sex with another man? Because believe it or not you are my wife, sworn before god! If can make this marriage fucking work and keep it in my pants for the sake of that promise then you sure fucking can!" Gabriel exploded everything going a bit red for a second. </p><p>"You never touch me!" She burst back at him. "You hardly look at me when were are not in public! What am I supposed to do?"</p><p>"Love was never part of the agreement! You knew that when you agreed to marry me."</p><p>"I don't want your love," she spat the words, "but a woman has needs!" </p><p>"Buy a fucking vibrator. Or divorce me! But you don't break a promise made before god." He snapped, turning away from her to see the other man still pulling his clothes on. "What the hell are you still doing here, get out!" Gabriel stalked toward him, pantherlike, making the man rush from the room in a tangle of pants hopping to get away falling into the door and probably the wall. </p><p>"Gabriel! Stop it!" Emilie tripped on the sheet, falling into a Gabriel as she tried to catch him. She fell to the floor fingers trying to grip his arm but sliding off on the soft fabric unable to get purchase. </p><p>"Clean yourself up, " he said, tone dismissive as he turned away not even looking at her. He walked out of the room shutting the door behind him, blocking out the calls of his unfaithful wife. Everything felt heavy, he leaned against the closed door to regain his equilibrium. His fingers rubbed at his eyes, pushing his glasses up his forehead. They dropped back down crooked but he didn’t bother fixing as he moved to his office, he pulled the glasses off completely  as he collapsed into a chair. </p><p>The front door opened, and the chattering high pitched voice of his son filtered through the partially open door. He heard when the boy noticed his bag, that he had forgotten he'd left behind. Adrien exclaimed and came bolting into the room. </p><p>"Slow down, Adrien." Gabriel said. The eight-year-old immediately stopped looking nervous. </p><p>"I'm glad you're home, Father." the boy said shyly, "Maybe Mom will be feeling better now too." </p><p>Gabriel gritted his teeth as the though flashed through his mind that his wife had neglected the boy for the entire duration of his business trip in favor of getting some. These thoughts made him slightly nauseous and even angrier. He pushed it all down, taking a breath. "Come here," he said to the boy with a curl of his fingers. Adrien walked over to his father. Gabriel placed his hand on the boy's head, patting the fluffy blond locks, "I'm glad to be home too, son."</p><p>Adrien broke into a bright smile and threw his arms around Gabriel in a quick hug. Gabriel's anger melted a bit as he pat the boy once on the back.</p><p>"Go get cleaned up for dinner." Gabriel said, shooing the boy out of his office with a weary flick of his hand. Adrien, bubbling and happy, didn't notice and bounced out of the room. Nathalie, who had stopped just inside the door, moved then towards Gabriel.</p><p>"Sir? Is everything alright?" She asked stopping beside the chair positioned across from the one in which he currently slumped.  He looked up at her blurry frame, the dark blue of her suit broken by the red blur of her hair. Even though he couldn't see her clearly with his glasses off, he could see her in his mind. </p><p>"Oh, Nathalie," He said, he could feel her presence, radiating out toward him, making his fingers tingle with the urge to touch her, and why shouldn't he? His wife obviously did not believe in the sanctity of a promise, why should he bother with the pretense of this marriage. God, no. It's wrong. It is so wrong. He was her boss for god's sake. The frustration, the betrayal, the anger burned at him, it pricked his eyes with hot tears. He bit his lip, eyes shooting to the ceiling away from blurry Nathalie, trying desperately to not cry. He didn't care about Emilie's indiscretion, he didn't. It's not like he loved her. He believed in promises. The was only ever a strategic alliance between the Graham de Vanily Family and the fashion brand Gabriel. The biggest name in acting and the biggest new brand in fashion, a sure way to boost both. So, why did he care so much who Emilie slept with, why did it matter? Because all along he could have allowed himself to love Nathalie without feeling guilty? No, he was still her boss, which means it would always be wrong. </p><p>Her heels click on the floor as she moved closer. It vibrated in him. His head into his hand, the tears burned over and dripped down his nose, left a trail of cold fire over his cheek. Nathalie crouched before him placing one hand on his knee drawing his tear filled gaze to her face in focus now because of her proximity, she was close enough to see the compassion in her gaze. Her other hand reached out to grasp his free hand resting useless on his lap. As soon as her fingers covered his, his grip tightened and the tears burned more fiercely. And so they stayed until the tears stopped. </p><p>"My apologies, Nathalie, you should not have had to see that." Gabriel sniffed as he dried his face with his handkerchief. Tucking the linen back into his pocket he rubbed both hands over his face and didn't look at his assistant.</p><p>"It is no problem, Sir."</p><p>"Even so," He breathed a shaky breath. Still he did not look to her, he couldn't, he was afraid of what he might do, like touch her. </p><p>"Sir, " she said, the strength of her voice made his eyes move to her, glad of some distance so he didn't betray himself. There was something in her eyes. "I would do anything for you." </p><p>Gabriel stared at her, his hand moving of its own accord up to reach out for her. He caught himself, shoving his hand into his pocket. She must have seen something in his gaze because the corner of her mouth turned up. She gave him a sharp nod and turned to leave. </p><p>"Nathalie," He called after her softly before she reached the door. "Please, join my son and I for dinner, and perhaps you could call me Gabriel, I don’t know why you insist on calling me 'sir' all the time." He heard a little laugh.</p><p>"I'd be happy to, sir," She paused, "Gabriel."</p><p>He couldn't stop the shudder the shot through him at hearing her say his name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hawk Moth recalls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the actual cinnamon roll Adrien is sick, Gabriel and Nathalie get some quality parental bonding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fighting had only gotten worse between them. After Gabriel had Emelie's 'personal assistant' banned from the house. She'd tried to do the same to Nathalie but Gorilla wouldn't enforce such a thing. That gave Gabriel pause, how many of the staff knew about his wife indiscretions? Ugh. Though he was glad to find them so loyal to him. </p><p>This morning they had finally said goodbye to the witch as she left to film a movie. It had become nearly unbearable between them in the time since the 'incident' which he tried desperately to hide from Adrien. He has succeeded marginally but Emelie had been withdrawing from the boy. It was frustrating him, he had to rely more and more on Nathalie to help with the boy. Gabriel wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, but the fallout from a divorce could be catastrophic for the Gabriel Brand and the Graham de Vanilys, which neither of them seemed want to have brought about. </p><p>As soon as she had left Adrien excused himself to his room. Gabriel had disappeared into his office to finish the spring line. Nathalie watched the two go, a worried look on her face.  </p><p>Gabriel was scrutinizing the fall of one of the coat designs on the screen when there was a tentative knock on the door. Gabriel was adjusting the line on the shoulder so he didn't respond. There was a click and Adrien's face popped into the room. </p><p>"Father?" Adrien asked, his voice weak and faint. Gabriel glanced up to see the white face of his son, drawn and paler than normal. "I don't feel so good." Adrien fell then, the door swinging wide with the weight of his body as it dropped to the floor. </p><p>"Adrien!" </p><p>Gabriel dropped the stylus he was using and vaulted the chair to get to the boy. He gathered the boy in his arms feeling the heat of the boy even through the clothes. Why hadn't he said anything before? What was he supposed to do?</p><p>"Nathalie!" He yelled, panic tinging his tone, "Nathalie!" Why wasn't she coming? "Nathalie!!" Gabriel was frantic, he held the boy to him pressing one hand to Adrien's forehead, it felt so hot. </p><p>"Sir?" He heard the distant call, and the sound of her voice nearing. "Adrien!" Nathalie gasped sharply. And dropped down beside them. "What happened?"</p><p>"He just collapsed and he's burning up!" Gabriel looked at her, his eyes wild and fearful. "What do I do?!" </p><p>"Sir, it will be okay." Nathalie tried to placate him but Gabriel was frantic, repeating the question over and over again like a panicking mantra. </p><p>"What do I do?" </p><p>"Gabriel!" Nathalie said forcefully, reaching out to grab his face and make him focus on her, his eyes focused on her. "Carry him to his room, and put a cold damp towel on his head. I will call the doctor. Yes?"</p><p>Gabriel gulped a breath and nodded between her hands. " Yes." Nathalie let go and pulled out her phone. Gabriel took a shaky breath and gathered Adrien into his arms better to carry him. Adrien felt so hot, Gabriel wasn't sure a cool towel was going to work. Gabriel kicked the door to Adrien's bedroom open making it bounce back from the force swing nearly closed again behind him. Gabriel lay the boy on his bed gently one hand smoothing the hair from his forehead back with a soft motion. "You'll be okay, my boy." </p><p>When Nathalie came into the room Gabriel was half on the bed dabbing at Adrien's skin with a towel another one lain across the boy's head, just as instructed. Nathalie walked up to stand behind Gabriel. She reached out placing a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"The doctor is on the way." She tighten her grip in a little squeeze. "He'll be okay, Gabriel." </p><p>It didn't take long for the doctor to arrive but it felt like eternity to Gabriel. Though he had to move for the doctor to check Adrien he didn't move far, he still kept Adrien within reach one hand resting on one of the boy's feet. </p><p>"He's got a fever, which means his body is fighting something, though I can't tell you what that might be without some tests." The doctor said, turning to look at Gabriel, who he found glaring at him. "The most pressing thing is we can't let the fever get any higher, once the fever breaks the boy will be fine. The towel is good to help regulate the temperature, refresh it every half hour and keep checking his temperature. If it starts to get to high cool it down. Now, I must get these samples to the hospital. I will be back in a few hours." with that the doctor left. </p><p>"I'll get some more cold water," Nathalie told him heading out of the room. Gabriel watched the door shut for a second before turning back to his son. He reached out a hand and brushed the hair back from Adrien's face. He turned back to the side table to get the cold damp towel, to find Nathalie had come back, a new bowl of ice cold water sat there. He dipped a towel in  and wrung it out. He used the towel to dab at Adrien's face and neck. </p><p>The next two hours passed tensely with Nathalie and Gabriel taking turns getting more cold water and changing the towel and checking Adrien's temperature. But it just wasn't going down any. Gabriel turned his worried gaze to Nathalie. </p><p>"it's gone up…" she said reading the thermometer. The look on Gabriel's was of pure panic. "Can you pick him up?" Nathalie was already walking into the bathroom. He could hear the water start up in the shower. Then he understood, Gabriel gathered the boy into his arms  and carried Adrien into the bathroom. Gabriel strode right into the shower, holding the fevered boy under the lukewarm water, until Gabriel himself was shivering. </p><p>The fever finally broke. </p><p>With the fever dropping they returned Adrien to the bed. Gabriel dripping sank to the floor of the bathroom and let the tears fall, disguised with the shower water. Nathalie appeared kneeling before him holding some dry towels. </p><p>"He's going to be just fine, Gabriel." she said holding out a towel to him. He looked at her weary, and wrung out. He didn't reach for the towel. Nathalie moved closer and wrapped the towel around him, bringing a little warmth with it. He hands moved the towel gently over his hair. He reached up and took her wrists, it was a light hold to stop her motions but nothing more. Tipping to the side he fell until he leaned into her shoulder. He shivered putting more of his weight on her. Nathalie's hands fell  down from the towel, his hands dropped with them falling limply into his lap. Her arms moved to encircle him. He thought he felt her press her head against his but he could've just been thinking wishfully. </p><p>"You need to put dry clothes on, or you'll be getting sick." She said pulling back a little making the cold fell colder, bringing the shivers that had subsided back. When he didn't respond, she lifted the towel, "Sir?"</p><p>"Really, Nathalie," he remarked with a dry tone though there wasn't much weight behind it, "You are going to call me 'sir' again after calling me Gabriel all night?"</p><p>"Please," she paused, her fingers falling from the towel and grazing his cheek lightly in their descent. She looked into his stormy gray eyes, "Gabriel." </p><p>When Gabriel came back into Adrien's room dressed in some warm and dry sweats, a drastic departure from his normal attire, rubbing a small towel over his hair which hang into his eyes freed as it was from its copious amounts of mousse. The silken ash blond strands slipped through his fingers as he tried to push the damp hair back. The hair falling over his forehead, softened the angles of his face. Nathalie quickly looked away, her cheeks going pink. </p><p>Nathalie was perched on the side of the bed exchanging the towel on Adrien's forehead as a way to keep the temperature from spiking back up. Her clothes were ruffled out of their normal perfect perfection and her hair was damp and straggling from her bun, and Gabriel have never seen her look more beautiful. He moved until he was standing just behind her. The everything in him, just begging to reach out and touch her. His hand fisted in the pocket of the baggy sweat pants slung low on his hips. </p><p>"Nathalie," He said so softly, she nearly didn't hear it. Her head turned just slightly to the side, cocking her ear to hear what he was going to say. "Thank you."</p><p>"Of course, " Nathalie replied. She twisted around to look at him one hand reaching out to gently grasp the hand that had fallen from his hair. It was a quick little squeeze but as her fingers slid away from his, he caught her hand twining their fingers together. Gabriel looked down at their hands shocked at his own audacity, his gaze shot up to her crystalline blue. She seemed as shocked as he. </p><p>"Is this okay," He asked voice small. "Feel free to report me to HR…"</p><p>"No," She smiled up at him, "I don't think I will." </p><p>Gabriel's eyes widened, a surprised little smile tilted the corner of his usually down turned lips. There was a sadness in her eyes that had his other hand reaching out to brush her cheek with a feather light touch. The couldn't look away from each other, caught together in the moment. It felt like the distance between them was shrinking. Time was slowing down, everything shrinking to nothing other than the space between them. Their noses touched, making Nathalie smile and Gabriel gasp in a little breath, his heart pounding in his head, speeding like a freight train downhill, his eyes flicked down to her lips, slightly parted and glistening. </p><p>"Nathalie?" He breathed her name as a question into the space separating them, like he was afraid the moment would break. </p><p>"Yes," the answer was like a sigh and the distance was no more. Their lips met and it was like fire, lightening, and the gentle fall of rain washing over him. Her free hand slipped into his hair, fingers curling and drawing a moan from the back of his throat. His free hand curled into the fabric of her shirt at her hip. Holding her there, but not forcing her closer. She moved first, pulling back panting softly. She opened her mouth to say something, and by the look in her eye he knew he didn't want to hear it, not yet. One finger gently touched her lips. </p><p>"Just one night, please."</p><p>"Mmm," a moan from the boy on the bed broke the moment. Gabriel immediately turned his attention to Adrien, but still holding on to Nathalie with one hand, almost like he forgot he was holding her hand but really he just didn't want her to disappear, to leave him believing this a hallucination or something. But Nathalie remained, holding on to her hand as strongly as he was holding hers. Adrien, just merely adjusted in his sleep and continued sleeping.</p><p>Gabriel flinched as the towel around his shoulders disappeared in a swift motion. He turned to see Nathalie trying to one handed dry her hair. Taking pity on her he let go of her hand. She smiled at him brusquely drying her hair. Even with her hair dry, Nathalie looked cold, hands rubbing absently at her arm. Gabriel pulled off his own Sweatshirt and draped it around her shoulders.  He joined her sitting on the bed next to Adrien, watching over the boy. That is where they fell asleep, hands curling together over Adrien. </p><p>Adrien woke briefly in the night, mostly disoriented and ill but he knew that in that moment he was loved, he could feel the weight of their hands, and fell back into sleep dreamless and peaceful. </p><p>When they woke in the morning, to a feverless Adrien and their hands entangled relief spread through both of them. Nathalie left first, slipping away in the dimly brightening light of dawn, this never to be spoken of again. Even so, Gabriel could not forget and the humming desire only grew stronger. He started walking around holding his hands behind his back to control the desire to reach out and touch her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nathalie is such a good mom and Gabriel tries, he really does.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hawk Moth reflects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fateful memory of a curse and true love not breaking the spell.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is some fighting in this part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something had changed between them, Nathalie and Gabriel. It was there humming under the surface, finding itself in every  inadvertent touch of their fingers as the passed a file, or the way Gabriel would bring her coffee, or when she would bring him tea. The way that their eyes met and the way that they would stand much to close together.</p><p>There had only ever been the one kiss, and nothing more. But, dear lord, did Gabriel wish he could have more. She did too, he could see it in the moments when she was in that place too close to him, so close he could smell the delicate scent of her perfume, roses and bergamot, and her eyes would focus on his mouth for a second too long, flickering back up with a pretty blush suffusing her cheeks. Nathalie would step hastily away and not approach him for an hour or more even when she needed. The purposeful distance would make him chuckle. She continued to call him 'Gabriel' but only when they were the only two around.</p><p>Gabriel had started calling her "ma chérie" which made her flush and fluster. It was totally worth it. He would also remind her, frequently, that should could always turn him into HR. She would ignore him. Though he wouldn't push further, because consent. Which when he really thought about it he wanted to punch himself in the face especially since everything about this was absolutely wrong.</p><p>Though on the other side of things, life was increasingly worse with Emilie. She was becoming even more volatile. She had started secreting Adrien away, and refusing to let him out of the house, insisting that he be home schooled, which employed Nathalie as his instructor. This had a side benefit of getting her away from Gabriel. He had a sneaking suspicion that she was doing it for just that reason. Though, why she would want to keep Nathalie, who was <em>his</em> assistant, away from him he could not fathom.  </p><p>Gabriel was confused and so tired of her, she had even started trying to keep his own son away from him. Though, she was unable to do so when she left for filming, which often found Gabriel, Nathalie, and Adrien on park outings, or visiting the beach. Gabriel found more happiness in the moments where he stared longingly over his screen at the dark head of Nathalie, than when he spent a moment in Emilie's presence.</p><p>Then Emilie left to film in Nepal on the other side of the world, and it felt as if the Agreste house breathed a sigh of relief. The visceral relief, left Gabriel with the certainty that something needed to be done. Screw the media, screw the blowout, Gabriel Brand was well-established and could weather any storm, even a divorce. He just couldn't take it, he knew that Adrien, at only eleven, would take it hard but it was worth all the therapy because it would mean that they could breathe freely all the time.</p><p>Plus, Gabriel didn't want to be stuck in a loveless marriage. He had found love and he wanted his chance with it, free of obstacles.</p><p>Something was different when Emilie came back. Something darker than the simple crazy she was before. It truly scared Gabriel. He knew he had to do something before it could get worse.</p><p>She laughed, a frail brittle sound that rapidly devolved into hysterical giggles. She laughed in his face when he served her divorce papers. It turned into another fight. Things were said that are best not repeated. Gabriel counted to ten many times and Emilie got into his face. That was when he noticed the pin on her sweater glinting in the light, like the spray of a peacock's tail.</p><p>"What is that?" he asked, pointing to the pin. Her eyes widened fractionally before she laughed a high pitched fake little laugh which a flippant flick of her hand she dismissed his question.</p><p>"Just some trinket I picked up in Nepal. It's lovely, isn't it?"</p><p>In that moment he knew that there something more to that pin than she wanted anyone to know, and he knew better than to push. After all they were already fighting.  He sighed deeply turning back to the argument at hand.</p><p>"Why won't you just agree to this?" His exasperation was evident.</p><p>"Because I don't want to!" She shot back.</p><p>"I am tired of this, Emilie, I know you are too. Don't think I don't know about your lovers, I'm not blind! You've learned from your mistake but I know you didn't stop."</p><p>"Don't think I don't know about Nathalie!" She screeched.</p><p>"What about Nathalie?" His voice dropped to a deadly quiet.</p><p>"That you've been fucking her," Emilie spat at him. His hands clenched at his sides. The desire to slap her was there, but he would never do that. He would never raise a hand in anger, he would not become his father.</p><p>"Do not speak of that which you do not know," the words came out harshly through gritted teeth.</p><p>"I know enough, you fucking hypocrite!" She yelled.</p><p>"You aren't happy here, Emilie, just agree and leave."</p><p>"I am not going anywhere, because this is mine! This is my house! My husband! My Child! Not HERS!" Emilie screeched like a demented bat.</p><p>"Nathalie has nothing to do with this."</p><p>"Don't lie to me! I see the way that you look at her, I'm not fucking blind!"</p><p>"Why do you even care, Emilie? You don't love me! You never have, so don't pretend to now!" He shot back at her, his heavy eyebrows drawn down and glaring fiercely. "You agreed to this arrangement but you knew that love was never part of the deal."</p><p>"You agreed to this too, Gabriel!"</p><p>"Yes, well I'm changing the terms. There was never a time limit on this deal. This is it, we are over. Whether you accept it or not." With that Gabriel turned and walked away. Emilie, shriek and turned to grab the book sitting on the table next to her and threw it as hard as she could at his retreating back. It hit him with a sharp corner in the middle of his back. Gabriel stopped short of the door. He bent to pick up the book, War and Peace, thick and heavy, he could feel the bruise already starting. "No more chances."  He slammed the door after him.</p><p>The atelier was empty when he entered, and dropped the book with a solid thwack onto the table. He slipped off his jacket and vest, reaching back to tenderly touch the place the book had hit. Rubbing his face, he sighed heavily. Loosening his tie, he brushed it all off and moved to his screen and work on the fall line which he really needed to finish. He was leaning over the screen, left arm resting on the top and holding his weight as he worked on a dress design.</p><p>"Sir!" Nathalie exclaimed, the clipboard in her hands falling with a clatter to the floor. His head pulled back looking at her questioningly. "You're bleeding."</p><p>"What? Where?"</p><p>Nathalie was at his elbow in second gripping it to make him turn so she could scrutinize his back, he could see the concern in her eyes. He placed his hand on hers where it held his arm, she jolted. Then she was gone and he was spinning. Moments later, before his head could still, she was back carrying a first aid kit.</p><p>"Take it off." She told him indicating his shirt with a small flush to her cheeks. He did as she bid, undoing the buttons as slowly as he could, looking up at her with a quirked eyebrow. She made a face at him, pursing her lips and raised both eyebrows impatiently. Clearly she was not impressed. Gabriel still strung taut from his face off with Emilie desperately wanted something, anything to bring a spark of happiness to sooth his sharp edges. </p><p>"Ma chérie, you don't want me to injure myself further do you?" Gabriel smirked when she made a bit of a strangled noise.</p><p>Finally the shirt fell away from his shoulders, revealing a surprisingly toned physique. Nathalie burned red clearing her throat she busied her hands with the first aid kit, hiding behind him so he couldn't see. He could hear her doing things behind his back so he kept craning his neck to look which made the muscles of his back flex pulling at the twin wounds. It was worth it though, he thought, because each time Nathalie would turn his face back around with a gentle hand.</p><p>"Gabriel, please" she finally exclaimed exasperated after the fifth time. The sound of her saying his name made the feel of the alcohol on the wound on his back totally worth it. He sucked a breath in sharply at the burn of the alcohol as it hit seconds after it touched the broken skin. His breath froze in his lungs as a cool stream of air blew over the wound. The feeling of her breath on his skin sent a delicious shiver up his spine.  Her fingers were gentle as they smoothed a bandage on his back, her touch lighting a trail of fire over his  skin. He shuddered at the sensation of her fingers smoothing out the edges of the bandage, over and over, pressing the adhesive to the skin with a sure touch. Her fingers trailed at the edges of the bandage lingering to feel the warmth of his skin where the bandage ended.</p><p>"DAD!" Adrien's joyful shout came from the foyer. Nathalie stepped back swiftly letting her hands drop and turn away to pack away the first aid kit, Gabriel hurriedly pulling his shirt back on. He got the buttons done up just before Adrien burst into the room and ran up to his father. "I got a touch on M. D'Argencourt today!"</p><p>"Good job, Adrien. Maybe soon you'll be good enough to bout with me?" Gabriel teased the boy but was genuinely pleased. Adrien continued to prattle about his fencing practice that day, distracting his father while Nathalie slipped out of the room. It was only after Adrien had scampered off to his room, that Nathalie re-entered carrying a clean shirt.</p><p>"Here, Sir. You have the video conference with Mme. Tsurugi in 20 minutes." She held the shirt out to him. Their fingers brushed as he took the shirt, it sent those familiar fizzles up his arm. Nathalie tried to leave but he caught her hand tethering her for the moment. His grip light, barely there, the kind of grip that she could easily have stepped away from but she stayed, facing away from him.</p><p>"I told her that I'm divorcing her."</p><p>Nathalie whirled back to face him, her hand tightening on his. Her blue eyes wide and so very blue, like the sky on a clear day, and he saw the moment when her sensibilities caught up and shoved the hope down. His heart soared, he saw that glimmer of hope and knew, he just knew he had a chance once it was all said and done. He had waited this long he could wait a bit longer. Gabriel looked into those gorgeous blue eyes, he wanted to pull her into his arms, feel the warmth of her. He wanted to finally have what he always wanted, but he kept only his hold on her hand. The choice was hers.</p><p>The moment stretched on, the two of them caught in each other's eyes, a whole host of things being communicated silently. It was the sound of Nathalie's phone dinging that split the moment and brought them back to reality.</p><p>"Sir, you have that conference." Nathalie stepped away, the wall of her emotions slammed down squishing his emotional fingers. He watched her go with longing in his eyes until she left the room, his thumb absently rubbing his fingers that still tingled from her touch, before he changed into the bloodless shirt.</p><p>It was after Gabriel bid farewell to Mme. Tsurugi when Adrien started yelling. The frantic shouts of the boy sent Gabriel sprinting through the halls of the over-sized mansion. Gabriel skidded around the corner to find, Adrien kneeling next to the collapsed form of his mother. Emilie sprawled, limp on the floor her blonde hair straggling free of its styling and fanned about her head on the marble flooring.</p><p>"Adrien? What happened?" Gabriel moved to crouch next to his son. He surveyed the woman, with much disdain, thinking that this may be just another one of her overly dramatic histrionic ploys for attention likely brought on because of their earlier argument. </p><p>"I-I don't know, she was coughing , and, and, she just collapsed." Adrien's voice was shrill, the boy's hands fluttered uselessly over his mother's form as if he was afraid to touch her but wanted to and didn't know where was safe. Gabriel placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder. Glancing at Nathalie as she rushed toward them, the rapid click of her low pumps, indicating her hurry.</p><p>"It will be okay, son. Why don't you go get her a cup of her favorite tea?" Gabriel tried to be a gentle as possible, and help his son stop freaking out. "Nathalie will call the doctor, and everything will be alright."</p><p>"But Dad! She's been coughing for weeks, ever since she got back!" Gabriel grasped both of the boy's shoulders sinking down before the boy and looked directly into the green eyes of his son.</p><p>"I need you to listen to me," Gabriel gave the boy a squeeze, one hand ghosting up to the boy's cheek. Gabriel nodded toward the kitchen, "Go get that tea, yeah?"</p><p>"Okay," Adrien's lip wobbled as he nodded. He climbed to his feet and practically ran to the kitchen. Gabriel, rose as well looking down at the limp form of his wife. His lips twisted to the side, pursed and unhappy.</p><p>"Merde," He sighed the curse. One hand reached up to rub at his forehead, his expressing pinching up. Nathalie's hand touched his bicep and he turned his head to look at her behind his hand. She already held the phone to her ear speaking quietly with the doctor. "Why now?" he growled as Nathalie's thumb rubbed a soothing pattern on his arm in an unconscious action. Sighing heavy with resignation, he want so badly to lifted his arm and press a kiss to Nathalie's fingers, the urge thrumming in his brain and fighting to keep from following through, before pulling away from her to pick up the woman on the floor. Even as angry as he was with Emilie, he still moved her gently, laying her on the bed in 'their' room, even though she hadn't even slept in it in months.</p><p>The doctor, couldn't find anything wrong with her to explain the rapid weakening, the cough, or her insanity. Okay, so her sanity wasn't checked by the doctor, it was just Gabriel's frustration. Though, even he didn't understand the decline of the blonde considering just that morning she had chucked War and Peace at him. She woke just as the doctor was leaving, her green eyes sharp and calculating even in her weak state. Something was going to happen but Gabriel had no idea what, he was almost afraid of finding out.</p><p>Emilie ever the actress, accepted the tea from her son, showing him only the doting mother. Giving the boy a kiss to his forehead she assured him that she would be fine. He could go back to his room. After all, "I want to speak to your father."</p><p>There was a  hard tone to way she said 'father' that assured Gabriel he was not going to like what was coming. Adrien passed by Gabriel as he left the room, when he passed Gabriel gave his son a reassuring smile, and a pat on the shoulder. Adrien gave his father a tremulous smile in return but continued out of the room.</p><p>"Nathalie," Emile said turning her head to glare holes in the taller woman, her voice dripping with venom, "get out."</p><p>"No," Gabriel cut her off, with a sharp movement of his hand. He moved subtly to stand more in front of his assistant as if he could protect her from the sharp words of the blonde. It would have been better to let her leave but there was a part of Gabriel, quite a prominent part, that didn't want to be alone with Emilie. "Nathalie stays."</p><p>Emilie's eyes flashed dangerously. "Get that putain out of my sight or else."</p><p>"Or what, woman? You can barely move," Gabriel laughed wryly. Emilie moved her venom filled gaze to her husband. "She stays, so get over it."</p><p>Emilie pouted, which twisted her pretty features attractively, it was the expression she used to get whatever it was that she wanted. Which stopped working on Gabriel long ago. "I have something to tell you."</p><p>"If it's not you agreeing to divorce then I don't want to hear it. " Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest. He moved toward the door, aiming to usher Nathalie ahead of him.</p><p>"Then I'll just have to show you," Emilie sneered. She pushed up and slid off the side of the bed. Gabriel did not move to help her, just raised an eyebrow at her as she stumbled. She pulled something out of her pocket and pinned it next to the peacock pin he had noticed earlier. "Duusu, spread my feathers."</p><p>There was a flash of bright blue light that made both Gabriel and Nathalie close their eyes and look away. When they looked back there stood Emilie but it wasn't normal Emilie. She stood proudly before them, in blue, swirling into green and purple like the plumage of a peacock. Her shoulders bared by the top which covered her arms  and fell into a split at her hip, splitting into a floor length tail like feathers. Gabriel felt his breath freeze, the costume was gorgeous and suddenly his designer mind was going crazy but the other more sane part had control. Emilie turned her violet gaze on Nathalie, without thinking Gabriel was before her, a human wall between them. Emilie sneered. She moved her left out to the side, "Duusu," her right hand moved out, "Nooroo," she said. Then she brought both hands together, "Merge." This time the flash was purple, and her outfit mottled with purple and black, and another layer on the top split like wings over the feathers. The feathered hand fan she had been holding morphed to now have a much longer handle and a gem on the front of it.</p><p>Gabriel stared in shock at the woman before him. Nathalie pressed a trembling hand to his back, he could feel the fear shaking her hand. He squared his shoulders hands moving into a more offensive position. Emilie chuckled, a mirthless sound.</p><p>"Why bother with such bravado, I can feel your emotions, you both are terrified as you should be." Emilie cackled, she reached out one gloved hand and plucked a feather from the fan. "You should be scared. See, I found these lovely things in Nepal and when I found out just what they could do…well, what fool could ignore such power." She curled her fingers around the feather, it changed color in her hold. She picked up something from the bedside table and the feather melted into it. Then there was a bubbling of blue as something formed in the space between Emilie and the other two. It formed into a vaguely human shaped beast with monstrous fangs and sharp claws. Only vaguely as it was more beast than human.</p><p>Nathalie grabbed the back of Gabriel's jacket and pulled him back until she hit the wall. Gabriel moved with her not upset about putting space been them and the monster. He turned slightly, one hand reaching to brush his fingers to hers clutching his jacket. He met her fearful gaze with a reassuring look. Nathalie nodded to the unspoken message, her fingers curling tighter in his jacket. There was a snarl from the beast. Gabriel whipped around making sure he was in front of Nathalie. Emilie taped the gem, which popped open to reveal a fluttering butterfly. Gabriel swallowed thickly, his mouth dry.</p><p>"Power becomes me don't you think?" Emilie cackled. "I mean with unlimited power the world will at my fingertips. Now, it will only be too easy to get rid of that little whore-" Emilie broke off coughing, she coughed hard enough to send her to her knees. "Unfortunately," she gasped out the word trying to get her breath back. "These aren't the most powerful, and one is broken, my lovely peacock. There is only one way to fix it, well only one I know of, the wish. But, I don't think I'll be able to get it myself." The butterfly now darkened by her power flew into the monster making the thing snarl again. "I give you the power of compulsion, whoever you touch, must do what I command."</p><p>"Shit," Gabriel muttered. He reached behind him to take her hand, remove it from her jacket. "Nathalie, run."</p><p>Her fingers curled around his and he just knew she was shaking her head even though he didn't dare look away from the thing to see. </p><p>"Nat, just go, please. It's you she wants, and I don’t want her to get you." He felt the moment she bolted into the master bathroom. He vaguely heard the door slam shut as he moved forward to meet the monster that had charged towards them. Gabriel met the beast head on dropping his shoulder into the beast's middle and stopping the beast's forward momentum. He danced backward dodging the swipes of the monster's sharp claws. It took a strong back kick but he managed to push the beast back toward its master, Emilie. The superpowered woman shrieked. Gabriel ducked a swipe, then twisted to miss the cut aimed at his head. He grabbed the monster's arm as it swished past him, using it to swing around he used that momentum to push the beast into the wall. The monster howled pushing back against him with a mighty roar, which sent Gabriel stumbling back into the bed. It charged arms out to crush the man. He braced himself on the flat of the bed and used both feet to kick the monster in the torso. Gabriel rolled backwards on top of the bed nearly rolling into the reach of Emilie's staff which whapped down on the bed next to his head. He righted himself away from the blonde back toward the monster that was now charging toward the bathroom. Using the springs to help catapult his jump Gabriel landed on the monster, using his weight on the beast's shoulders to tip it to the floor. The thing fell with a crash. Gabriel quickly rolled clear to avoid the monsters touch. He dropped into a fighting stance left foot slightly back arms up and weight centered as he glared at Emilie, only breathing a little hard.</p><p>"Stop this now, Emilie!" Gabriel's eyes flickered away from the monster only briefly to the green eyed woman. She looked paler than she had, her weight leaning heavily on her staff.</p><p>"Never! I'll get rid of that bitch then I'll deal with you." Emilie snarled much like the monster. "My beautiful monster, ignore that pest. Get the woman!"</p><p>The lumbering monster had gotten back to its feet. It turned it's 'head' toward Gabriel then to the door to the bathroom. It brushed him aside as if he were nothing and charged toward the door. Gabriel hit the wall with a groan. His head whipped around to see the beast almost on the door. Gabriel rushed the monster, he dropped throwing all his weight into a slide that took him through the monsters legs, which he grabbed onto causing the beast to trip tumbling to the floor again. The beast roared enraged, it got back up kicking back at Gabriel like an annoying gnat. The monsters foot caught Gabriel directly in the chest sending him sprawling. Gabriel hit the floor gasping for the breath the double blow had taken from him.</p><p>The was a terrific crash as the door to the bathroom burst open. Gabriel rolled onto his hands and knees, gasping for breath, he looked into the bathroom past the monster fear in his eyes as he hoped desperately the Nathalie was no longer there. The room only had the one door, there was nowhere else for her to go. The beast moved into the seemingly empty room searching for Nathalie. When it was far enough into the room, Nathalie slipped from behind the door and sprinted in the bedroom, relief suffused Gabriel. She paused to slam the door closed on the monster. Emilie's cry to the monster was too slow and the beast was locked in. The surprisingly sturdy door shuddered under the monster's furious onslaught.</p><p>"Ugh, you are like a cockroach you little whore." Emilie snarled at her stalking forward. Gabriel moved to intercept the blond before she could reach Nathalie. Natalie hadn't noticed Emilie as her attention was more focused on the trapped monster, which she wanted to get as far away from as possible. She backed slowly away as the door to the bathroom shuddered again.  Nathalie glanced over her shoulder to find Gabriel behind her and no exit.</p><p>There was a resounding crash at the door to the bathroom shattered, Gabriel ducked trying to avoid the wooden debris as the door exploded behind him. Nathalie turned away instinctively covering her head with her arms.  Now, they were stuck between Emile and the monster both advancing. Back to back Gabriel faced Emilie, while Nathalie faced the beast. Emilie moved first striking out at Gabriel with her staff, he blocked it easily her obvious weakness making the attack pitiful. Nathalie on the other hand, was holding her own against the beast. Nathalie was able to keep the beast from touching her by tangling the things arms up in a discarded blanket. Nathalie spun past Gabriel from a massive double pawed push from the monster. Gabriel caught her before she hit the wall and used the motion of her spin to redirect it in an attack that sent Emilie reeling back. Breathing hard they met each other's eyes, there was no stopping the smiles that broke across their faces. In that moment the world narrowed to the two of them, at just the wrong time.</p><p>Emilie coughed hard, so hard she dropped to the floor again drawing Nathalie's gaze over Gabriel's shoulder which meant she didn’t see the beast bearing down on them.</p><p>"No!" Gabriel cried, spinning Nathalie away and shoving himself, arms wide, in the path of the monster. The purple beasts claws touched his chest sinking in as if they were phasing through him, but it burned like cold fire through his body, clutching at his heart and searing his lungs. They fell to the floor the force of the monster bearing down on Gabriel as the strength left him weak. Someone screamed and it might have been him.</p><p>"I guess you'll do," Emilie said not sounding all that put out from her spot on the floor. A blue purple glow wing shape appeared over her face, the same over the monster's face, she said with the intoning of some evil master mind, even though her voice was weakening like the rest of her. "You will take up the Miraculous and you will do everything in your power to get the Ladybug and Cat miraculous, then you will bring me back. If you don't, you won't like the consequences."</p><p>The claws pulled from his body leaving Gabriel laying on the floor where he had fallen, tears sliding into his hair. The next moment Emilie was wracked with coughs so hard that the power of the miraculous slipped free and the monster dissolved, without the power to hold it together.</p><p>Freed from the spell-like frozen quality of the scene before Nathalie dashed to Gabriel's prone form. Nathalie fell to her knees by Gabriel's side.</p><p>"Gabriel, " her hands cupped his face, gentle turning it to look at her. Her voice was thick with unshed tears, "oh, Gabriel."</p><p>"I'm okay," he breathed the words. He reached one hand to rest on her arm where it rest against his chest. Unshed tears glittered in her eyes, his fingers tightened on her arms, his lips curling in a little smile. "Nat, I'm okay."</p><p>"Why would you do that?"</p><p>"I'll always protect you, ma chérie."</p><p>She closed her eyes making the pooled tears drip free. Gabriel reached up to thumb away the tears before they could fall very far. She leaned into the touch, more tears fell before he could catch them as they slid down her cheeks. Her fingers smoothed back his hair with gentle and trembling touch. As she looked down at him through her blurry watery eyes all she could feel was the fear she felt the moment that monster's claws hit him and she thought that she lost him before they even had a chance. Throwing caution and propriety and everything else out the window Nathalie leaned forward, pressing her lips to his forehead in a tender kiss.</p><p>"I hate you," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his nose. "Like serious, I hate you." she laughed through her tears before pressing her lips to his in a kiss that shot heat through his body. His thumb brushed over her cheek, rubbing more tears away when she pulled back.</p><p>There was a retching sound, caught between coughs, it pulled the two apart. Nathalie looked over his head to look at Emilie. Gabriel knew it was bad when her face paled. He moved to sit up, the pain from the monster slowly fading away and leaving him weak. Nathalie helped him to his feet, as they moved cautiously toward Emile. </p><p>The woman was weak, but a triumphant smile curled her lips. She was taking rattling breaths free from the cough for the moment, there were flecks of blood on her lips. "I own you," she laughed weakly, a brittle sound broken off by more coughing. She had pushed herself too far and now she was dying.</p><p>When the doctor was there earlier he had no idea what was wrong with her, there was no way he'd be able to help. What could they do but what her die. Gabriel closed his eyes, he never wanted this, he didn’t want her dead he just wanted free of her. Now, she was dying.</p><p>"You won't be able to save me if I die." Emile said, almost as if she was reading his mind.</p><p>"What am I even supposed to do?" Gabriel looked down at the blonde wearily.</p><p>"You'll figure something out." The evil curl on her lips was truly frightening. She took a rattling breath but the next one didn't come. And so it was done, Gabriel turned to walk away.</p><p>"Ahhh!" The cry was ripped from his throat as a pain unlike anything he had felt before radiated through his chest sending him to his knees. Nathalie was in front of him holding his face, she was saying his name but he couldn't hear it. It hurt so bad it was hard to breathe.</p><p>"Gabriel!" Nathalie tried to catch him as he fell down to the floor for the second time, face twisted in agony. "No, no, nono nonononononono." She smoothed the hair back from his forehead. Her gaze snapped to Emilie. Pulling away from Gabriel, she bolted to Emilie's side. Moving Emilie flat on her back, Nathalie started CPR compressions, glancing back over her shoulder to check on Gabriel.  Only when air rushed back into Emilie's lungs did Gabriel, roll panting into a more upright position.</p><p>"What did she do to me?" Gabriel asked breathless, he knew she had no answer but knew that they were now stuck. Nathalie shook her head wordlessly. He moved slowly traversing the space to reach Nathalie's side, which also happened to be where Emilie lay. "I guess we have to do something with her carcass then."</p><p>That was how, the basement  was turned into the garden from Snow White hell. It was the newest most high tech thing on the market, keeping Emilie frozen in a state that was not living or dead. It was the only thing that kept Gabriel from collapsing from the pain in his chest.</p><p>The words from Emilie's curse lived in his head, like a mantra. When Nathalie and he had made Emilie disappear, as though she had run away for the sake of the curse, Gabriel had taken the two miraculous and an indecipherable book, found among her things and had shoved them into far away in the safe behind the god awful Emilie as Klimt painting she had commissioned before she got sick. It had showed up the day after she 'disappeared' and all he wanted to do was  burn it, burn the fucking house down and be rid of her but at even the thought the curse twanged in his chest. Since it already felt as if Emilie was looming over everything he put the hideous beast of a painting over the trigger switch for the lift into the 'fortress of solitude.' When Nathalie asked him why, he had responded 'so I never forget how much I hate her.'</p><p>He had kept the witch alive, kept the curse happy for the time being. It was nearing six months after 'her disappearance' and the curse was starting to burn in his chest, it was leaving him weak. The curse didn't like that he wasn't fulfilling the terms. Luckily it wasn't so bad yet. He could deal. Poor Adrien was wrecked though, and he didn't know how to help his son. To which Nathalie was constantly telling him what to do, and that really helped.</p><p>Nine months from the curse and the pain in his chest, was burning nearly constantly, it was making him pull back from his son. Nathalie was starting to notice. Her worried gaze would follow him as he paused crossing the room to breathe past the pain. His clothes had never looked better though. Gabriel Brand was booming.</p><p>Eleven months and he couldn't get up from bed. It was all he could do to keep breathing. He would black out and be free of the pain, for the time until he woke and the pain would subsume everything. Adrien didn't even notice, so far had Gabriel retreated. Nathalie was frantic though. She spent days at his side when she didn't have to pretend to the world that he was fine.</p><p>"Please, Gabriel," Nathalie pleaded one particularly bad day. She sat on the bed next to him, stroking the hair back from his forehead. "Just do what the curse wants. I can't watch this happen to you. Adrien needs you, what would he do if he lost both parents? We can’t lose you."</p><p>He managed to make his hand move to brush the backs of his fingers over her cheek. His hand falling to rest on her arm. He knew that she was right and he didn't want to lose them, neither Adrien or Nathalie. He nodded his head fractionally.</p><p>The day he pinned on the butterfly miraculous, was one year to the day that his wife curse him.  Hawk Moth was born.</p><p>The curse twisted and made it impossible to be anything other than a villain, so a villain he would be. He just hoped that this wouldn't force the only two people he loved away from him.</p><p>The first time he transformed, Nathalie stood beside him, watching through the blinding light to see the villain he would become, she had looked upon the terrifying visage and pulled him down into a kiss, the kind that lit fires, launched a thousand ships, that started wars. </p><p>"Let's make this right," She had whispered against his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was actually the first scene that I expanded and I loved writing it. This part was so much fun especially that fight scene (fueled entirely by Adios) which if you liked it, maybe tell me, if not ... well, you can just not like it and don't tell me. Thank you for all the comments, I'm glad that someone actually read this and enjoyed it.</p><p>Also, no. Adrien had no idea. That house is absolutely massive and he went back to the kitchen( to make his mom a treat tray) which in my mental house is like the opposite side and downstairs.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I am looking for a beta, if anyone is offering such services. </p><p>I'd love if y'all shoot me a comment to tell how you feel about this, that'd be great, but no pressure</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>